Kiki Mazamari
Kiki Mazamari is an average 13 year old girl with a secret, she isn't even Human! She is the Current Princess of Ventaria, a planet found on the other side of the dimention entirely. Her real name is Felicity Andrani Rogers but she prefers to be called Kiki Mazamari. Story Kiki is the oldest out of three Children, she has a twin sister Mimi Mazamari and a younger brother Hunter Mazamari, She along with her twin sister Mimi are the oldest children of Queen Fuko Rogers and King Tomoya Rogers. She moved to Earth with her Siblings when she was a little girl and has lived there ever since because both her parents died when she was only young, her brother was a baby so he doesn't remember. Bakugan Battle Brawlers She met the brawlers one day while battling Shuji. She became friends with all the brawlers except Alice Gehabich whome she suspected to be evil. She hated everything about that girl. She has a very huge crush on Shun. She is best friends with Shun and Runo. She hates Hal-G and Naga. Her bakugan Partner is Ventus Panthurus. New Vestroia Kiki is now a 16 year old girl, she travels to New Vestroia with her friends. She was a part of the resistance when she realized her only cousin Lync was on the Vexos she betrayed the brawlers to be with her cousin. She doesn't believe in hurting the Bakugan but she doesn't wish to be killed by Zenoheld. She has gotten over her crush on Shun and has fallen for Komba, but over the course of the series she falls for a amount of guys. when she was on the resistance she had a huge crush on Baron Letloy, and when she joined the Vexos she developed a small crush on Gus Grave. She dislikes Hydron at all costs. Gundalian Invaders After being sucked into the other end of the dimension with her cousin Lync she finds a way to save herself and her cousin through interspace, she meets up with Shaylinn but makes her swear not to tell the others that she is still alive. She doesn't trust Ren, she instantely falls for Jese Glenn because of his talent for Poetry, she has a hidden soft spot for Poetry. She eventually reveals herself to the brawlers and tells then Lync has had a change of heart. Her bakugan partner is still Panthurus. Mechtanium Surge Now a legal adult at 18, she has pretty much retired from brawling, but will occasionally brawl if absolutely nessacary. she becomes good friends with Paige, she realizes her younger brother has a crush on Paige. she cared a lot about Anubias which leads her twin sister Mimi to think she is in love with Anubias, but this is proven false, she only thinks of Anubias as an older brother. She does help the brawlers from time to time when they need it. Bakugan *Ventus Panthurus 500 G's *Ventus Monark 250 G's *Ventus Imp 300 G's Trivia *She ran away from home because of an evil suitor who just wants to be king so he can have her riches *She has loved a different guy from ever season; season one Shun, season two,Komba, Baron and Gus, season three, Jesse Glenn, season four, Noah. *She is best friends with Arri, Mckenna, Courtney, Shun, Shaylinn, Runo, Anubias, Asami, Noa (Not from team Anubias ) and Paige *She cares deeply for Lync. *She likes to think of Anubias as her older brother, she hates being the oldest so she pretends Anubias is her older brother, that's why she deeply cares for him. *She hates Alice Gallery Story of Kiki's parents.jpg Princess kiki true form.jpg New look.jpg Molly and Kiki.jpg Love triangle.jpg K-Komba.jpg Kiki x lync forbidden love.jpg Kiki vexos.jpg Kiki smile.jpg Kiki MS again.jpg Kiki model.jpg Kiki bms.jpg Asami and Kiki.jpg Kiki and Shion.jpg Kiki and lync.jpg Kiki and Klaus.jpg Kiki aline.jpg Gyu chu by midaremai-d384wp6.jpg Collab with noa -finished-.jpg Collab - my princess.jpg Cafe.jpg Beach collab 2.jpg Baby kiki.jpg